This invention relates to an improved bar lock for securing a door in a closed position in a frame.
Bar locks are well known to those skilled in the art. See for example the bar lock described in Hansen U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,770, assigned to the assignee of this invention. Such bar locks are typically fabricated from a number of separate components that are welded or pinned together. If the components are welded together, it is customary to provide fixtures that hold the various components in the desired assembled relationship for the welding operation.
This invention is directed to an improved bar lock that substantially reduces the fixtures required for assembly and welding.